


翔润 | 斑比狮饲养指南

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [15]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu





	翔润 | 斑比狮饲养指南

 

 

 

****01.** **

又又又想对松本润撒娇了。

 

他闭上眼睛，身体像是变成了一块橡皮糖，四肢被拉扯，肌肉在不断改变形状。

嘭———

仿佛魔法一样戏剧性的烟雾消失，樱井翔从端端正正坐着的姿势变成了四肢撑在沙发垫上。掌心触到的东西太柔软了，他皱皱眉头，利落地跳至地毯，尾巴不偏不倚地扫到了茶几上的玻璃杯；下一刻，正在厨房忙碌的某大厨神奇地出现在了门口。

“翔くん你———”

松本润挥舞着锅铲，正准备好好数落这个总是在家务上粗心大意的家伙，却发现刚刚还在沙发上看报纸的人不知何时神奇消失了。

“咕……”

雪白的地毯上，一只鬃毛还没长出来的金色小狮子正歪头看着自己，刚刚做了坏事的尾巴心虚地藏在身后，只露出一点儿金棕色的尾巴尖。

“润……对不起嘛。”

幼狮状态的樱井连声音都会发生变化，回到他曾经一点黏糊一点清亮的少年音。每当他可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛，摇晃着脑袋对松本撒娇时，松本都觉得心快要化了。随手把锅铲放到一边，他三步并作两步走过去，一把搂住委委屈屈的小狮子。

“斑比～❤”

百分百拥抱的力道让樱井只想跑。他挣扎着，用一把黏糊糊的嗓音第一百零一次发表抗议——

“所以说………是狮子不是鹿啦！”

 

 

 

****02.** **

大概在两周前，樱井翔发现：每当他一有“好累，想和松润说话”这样类似于想要对松本润撒娇的念头时，自己就会变成一只狮子。

——一只未成年，但绝对货真价实的雄、狮。

 

第一次变形时他在岚的乐屋。几个三十代男子十几年如一日地挤在一起，倒也其乐融融相安无事。

眼看离staff来催促还有些时间，樱井照例在桌子上摊开好几份报纸，边看边感叹世界上到底还是人类无能为力的事情比较多，作为新闻主播他每天都在接触这些，却永远无法习以为常。他叹了口气，一抬头看见对面的松本正和二宫和也说话，两人不知道聊到什么开心的事情，松本笑得眼睛都弯了起来，侧脸弧度柔软，看着温柔得要命。

樱井稍微有点不满地撅起嘴——真是……松润那家伙，好久没有这么对我笑过了。

这样想的下一刻，一阵眩晕袭来，随即他眼前的景象就从松本的浓颜变为了棕色桌子腿。

 ——自己刚刚有做什么会摔倒的事情吗？

 

 

 

他仰面躺在地板上，眼冒金星。他努力眨眨眼睛，再睁开时，头顶上方出现了几张表情迥异的脸。

看似懒散其实野生直觉最敏锐的大野智第一个冲过来，将地上毛茸茸的一团金色抱起。

“翔ちゃん这是……”他仔细端详一番还没有长出鬃毛，脖子和脑袋都光秃秃的小狮子，脑回路再次回归天然，“变成猫了？”

话音刚落就被二宫送了个白眼。

“你见过的猫都长这样？”

常年混迹在动物中的专业人士终于找到开口机会。

“翔ちゃん这是狮子啦，狮子。”

相叶雅纪刚靠谱了两秒就奇妙地偏离了重点，他摸摸小狮子的头，非常自然地将他翻了个身——“不过是公的还是母的啊……”

被小狮子恶狠狠地挠了一爪子。

二宫笑得差点跌倒，转头却发现松本一脸僵硬——这是他紧张时的惯用表情。深知团里末子有一颗脆弱的心，知名弟控揉揉脸，努力把表情调成严肃模式。

“J怎么了？”

“翔さん他……”

松本嘴巴张开又闭上，手颤颤巍巍指着樱井狮，急得无语伦次：“他怎么会……他这样……他……”

“……”

二宫安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，又瞄了眼一脸委屈的相叶和仍在状况外的大野，忽然觉得也许松本才是这个团唯一的正常人。

……我是天才啦。

他理直气壮地想，抹掉眼角笑出来的眼泪。

 

 

几个人围在一起，商量该如何饲养（划掉）照顾多出来的小狮子。大野提议几人可以轮流来，二宫一把捏上他的脸，说领导真是打得一手好算盘，到时候你一个人放飞大海，我们要怎么去找？再说翔ちゃん可是狮子诶，抱来抱去不怕有人怀疑吗，不如指定一个有耐心又靠谱的人来专门饲养（划掉）照料。

说话时他眯着眼睛将相叶从头打量到尾，盘算着是交给他还是自己亲自辛苦一把——等等，怎么好像少了个人？

这里需要插播一句——刚变成狮子时樱井还说不出话，被几人摆弄来摆弄去也只能一会儿“呜”一会儿“咕”地表示不满。他头晕脑胀，却在瞄见松本悄悄溜走时心急起来，摇摇晃晃撑起身，发出了第一声真正的狮吼——虽然因为体型限制还稚嫩得很，但震住心虚的某人也足够了。

 

很久以后，面对樱井的质问，松本抱着胳膊振振有词。

——“你当时看我的那个眼神……我不跑难道等着被你吃掉吗？！”

……然后他就被「吃掉」了。

所以说，该来的总是会来的。

逃是没用的哦松本先生。

 

 

可显然当时的樱井还没这个自信。

眼看松本已经戴起帽子溜到了门边，情急之下，小狮子撑着还有点发软的腿跳下桌子，途中毫不客气地将相叶的大腿当作跳板，在上面狠狠蹬了一把。

“啊啊啊啊———”

松本本来就做贼心虚，相叶突如其来的惨叫几乎让他直接心肌梗塞，一回头又正赶上见证小狮子惊险着陆，还没站稳就歪歪扭扭往自己的方向冲。

 

他真的快要心跳停止了。

他本能地蹲下身，张开双臂搂住了那团小小的金色。

 

 

 

****03.** **

松本其实是有点害怕单独和樱井相处的。

如果人与人的亲密度可以被衡量，代表他们之间关系的曲线一定陡峭得要命——曾经他们几乎亲密到了一个——没有别的词可以形容，不可思议的程度。安全距离什么的不用提：撇开擅长撒娇的包子润不说，被不少人形容性格带刺的樱井少年竟然也默许了这样的形影不离。朋友聚会总有各种各样恶劣的小游戏，每次抽签轮到松本，一群看热闹不嫌事大的前后辈就会卯足了劲儿把他往樱井身上推，以观赏当事人一脸羞怯又不知所措的小模样为乐。

现在想想，那个樱井竟然全都大方接受了。

再说到樱井翔——这人骨子本来就有“听我的跟着我”的霸道一面，时间一长，自然就把小孩儿划进了自己的地盘，俨然以保护者——独占欲上来时甚至是所有者——自居。私人感情带到镜头前，即使两人中隔了一段距离，他也习惯了旁若无人地穿过所有看客，揽过松本带进怀里。

  

界限暧昧的年纪，他们过早地将一切应该不应该的行为都一一尝试。拥抱，或者更贴近一点的搂抱，凑近对方脖颈，嗅他身上清爽又热烈的荷尔蒙气息。吻眉毛，吻脸颊，一点新奇一点颤抖地含住对方的嘴唇，小心翼翼吮吸，又控制不住地纠缠在一起。

当然也是会看“那种”影片的。找到父母都不在的时间，以补课的名义将人带回家。灯全部关掉，只剩亮晃晃的屏幕。十几岁的男孩子正处在性欲最旺盛的时期——因为不熟悉所以无法控制，控制不能于是更加不知所措。陌生的欲望里，他们凝视彼此的身体，两双同样不安又亮晶晶的眼睛小心地对视。一切都是新鲜的。

——这时的松本润不再是那个一有机会就往他的翔君身上黏的小包子，樱井翔也不再是那个急于宣布小朋友主权的刺头前辈。

在原始的情欲面前，人人平等。

 

两具年轻的身体紧紧贴在一起，不知节制地索取不属于自己的温度。松本紧紧地拥抱着樱井，感觉对方把自己箍得更紧，忽然想现在的他们看起来大概像是两株交缠的植物——他几乎听见了自己贪婪地嵌进这个人血肉里的声音。樱井抱着他打了好几个滚，压着松本的肩膀把他按在地上。

背一定磕青了——松本去推他，对方却以为他在拒绝，不仅没有松开，还警告地在他侧腰重重拧了一把。他猛地一抖，立刻就说不出话了。

樱井翔那会儿还没拥有长大后面面俱到的体贴，又或者，是因为过于亲近而刻意忽略了。他拉过松本的腿盘在腰间，将两人性器贴合在一起，闭着眼睛，模仿性交的模式前后顶弄他。相互摩擦的地方很快开始发热，他把松本翻过来，得寸进尺地去揉他的臀肉，细长的手指在已经湿润一片的臀缝中滑动，甚至触碰到了隐秘的小口。

“等等……”

松本被玩得几乎要晕过去，他艰难地去抱樱井，在他耳垂上咬了一口。

“翔くん……”

他本想拒绝，说到一半却又住了嘴。白天录节目，做造型时樱井上了发胶，一头金发精神地立到了现在。

“嗯？”

他依然闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，喘息近在咫尺。

“……没什么。”松本环住他的背，伸出手很轻地碰了碰他锐利的发梢。他觉得很疼——背后也是，正在被开拓的那个地方也是，心脏也是。可他不敢告诉樱井——他甚至不敢问他能不能轻一点，只是咬牙承受着一次比一次凶狠的贯穿，直到微凉的液体射在体内，才哑着嗓子哭了出来。

 

所有人都知道他喜欢黏着樱井，二宫曾问他为什么，他笑嘻嘻地说因为翔くん聪明体贴，总是能够包容我的笨拙。

 

翔くん很聪明，所有事情都能做得很好。

翔くん很帅气，脐环什么的也太酷了吧。

……

他一遍一遍，不厌其烦地向别人炫耀他优秀的翔くん，也炫耀他和樱井之间无人能比的亲密。

 

——从没想过，自己居然会有一天，因为这无处可逃的亲密，痛彻心扉。

 

  

 

****04.** **

他们之间的距离随着年龄增长越拉越远。等回过神来，两人已经疏远到了会被路人猜测“关系不好”的地步。

当初亲也亲了抱也抱了——最为出格的那次松本不愿回想，可不知为何，他们的关系却始终停滞不前，再到后来彼此都越来越擅长掩饰，前事也就被默契地按下不表。可已经发生过的还是不能当作不存在。如果说他们从前过于肆无忌惮，现在就是谨慎过头，谁见了都会对这刻意的距离感评价一句“微妙”。

可他又有什么办法呢？明明已经尽力离樱井远一些了，可每当那个人带着笑意的眼神落在他脸上，他都要用上所有自制力才能压下扑上去抱住他的冲动。

 而当松本梦想成真，抱住——虽然是狮子形态的——樱井翔时，他却肉眼可见地僵住了。

 

 

小狮子努力扒着他的胳膊，像是害怕从空中摔下去——这点倒是完美继承了他的本体。二宫拍拍樱井狮的脑袋，笑得揶揄。

“看来某人已经对照顾者人选做出了选择啊。”

“……”

松本条件反射要拒绝，然而没等他开口，怀里小动物就像是感应到了什么似的抬头，瞪起一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，又张开嘴，冲松本龇开一口嫩嫩的小牙。

“……”

这个脾气不好的小狮子轻易就让松本回想起曾经易燃易爆炸的樱井少年——也是这样嚣张的神情，也拥有这么清澈的眼睛。

“……好吧。”

他有什么办法呢？他只能妥协。

 

 

 

很早以前松本润养过一只小狗。

刚将它接回来的那天晚上，也许是初来乍到还没建立起对新家的安全感，小狗在窝里一直哀哀叫唤，直到小松本从床上跳下来把它抱到自己枕边才安静。于是第二天早上松本妈妈推开门，看到的就是儿子和小狗崽头挨头睡得正香的画面。

这段往事也许连松本自己都不记得了，樱井却因为听过当事人母亲的描述而印象深刻。

——虽然说无论是作为人还是狮子，他都不太可能会因为单独睡觉而没有安全感，可这到底还是个重大变化，再加上如今他软乎乎的幼崽形态……

 

樱井狮把脑袋搁在松本今晚让经纪人紧急购买的特大号狗窝边缘——自然是遭到了好一番盘问，还得到了“润君小心不要被抓伤”的好心提醒，盯着一身灰色家居服，戴着框架眼镜off状态的松本，忽然就非——常想要对这个人撒娇。

想趴在他的怀里，想躺在他腿上滚来滚去，想用脸颊蹭这个人的脸，看他被自己毛茸茸的胡须戳得忍不住笑起来。

太过入神，他没注意到松本已经走了过来，把一小碗牛奶放在地板上。

“饿不饿？”面对一只小动物，松本纠结半天觉得无论什么称呼都难以叫出口，干脆省略了。

小狮子看起来累坏了，耳朵耷拉着，和刚才神气活现的样子判若两狮。

可眼睛还是睁得很大。

 

好可爱……

如果不是惦记着面前是樱井，他早就扑上去一顿揉捏了——说白了小狮子不就是加大版的猫吗……

那，戳一下总可以吧。

于是松本维持着严肃的表情，小心碰了碰小狮子的脸颊。

……好软！

 

——被戳时樱井狮正一小口一小口地舔牛奶，进食被干扰让他有点不高兴，立刻气呼呼地甩了甩脑袋；随着他的动作，几滴牛奶从胡须末端飞到了地板上。

“！”

松本·洁癖·润立刻抽了张纸把它擦掉。

樱井狮觉得他紧张兮兮的样子好笑，玩心一起，干脆把整张小脸都浸到牛奶里再抬起——

嗖。

嗖。

嗖。

雪白的液体飞得到处都是。

“！！！”

松本·耐心不好·润，怒了。如果这是樱井本人，他发誓自己一定会让他尝尝强迫症患者愤怒的拳头，可这是樱井狮啊，还是这么小，这么可爱的——

他嚯地站起来，愤怒地看着那团软乎乎的金色在窝里滚来滚去——看起来，恶作剧成功让他高兴得要命。

“……”

幼稚！

 

 

找了湿巾把痕迹擦掉，他重新在窝前面蹲好。闹了一阵后的樱井狮终于困得眼睛直眨，眼看就要闭上。松本静静地看了他一会儿。

“晚安。”

他摸摸小狮子的头。樱井狮嗷呜一声——他还惦记着之前的想蹭睡的妄想，可真要他抛弃自尊心哀嚎一晚上也做不到。思考一番后他晃晃悠悠站起来，脑袋蹭蹭松本的手心，然后在对方凑过来揉他脑袋时，牢牢抱住了松本的手臂。

“……”松本一脸无奈地看着吊在自己胳膊上的大猫，不知为何觉得这场景有点熟悉。

“不想在窝里待着？”

“嗷！”

“要去床上睡？”

“嗷！”

“不行。”

“呜……”

“翔くん——”他试图让这人——哦不——这狮子，成熟一些。

“呜……”

死死抓住。

“放开，小心我把你扔下去。”松本一边恐吓他，一边口不对心地托住小狮子的屁股。

“呜……”

“……败给你了！”

 

 

 

****05.** **

第二天早上，松本眼睛还没睁开就伸手在床头一顿乱摸，想要确认枕边的小家伙还在不在，入手却只碰到一片尚还温热的床单。

不在床上……难道是掉下去了？他瞬间回忆起樱井糟糕的睡姿，觉得并不是没有可能。 

完了完了，不会摔伤了吧……

困意退去了一大半，他几乎是滚着翻身下了床。正当他撅着屁股，瞪着还不怎么清醒的眼睛在床底扒拉时，身后忽然传来一个熟悉的声音。

“松润？”

 

松本回过头——速度太快让他怀疑自己搞不好扭到了脖子，不可思议地看着已经恢复了人形的樱井——身上明显是一套属于松本的西装，此时正低着头，眨巴着眼睛看他。

“你这是……”

樱井瞄了一眼他奇妙的姿势。 

“……”松本这才反应过来自己依然趴在地上，立刻原地起跳——又差点扭到脚。

看他龇牙咧嘴，樱井伸手扶了他一把。 

“你没事吧？”

“……”

你不在就没事了！强忍着把那只手甩开的冲动，他看樱井礼仪周正地道歉，又说擅自穿了他的衣服不好意思，今天行程紧就先告辞了。松本僵硬地回应他的挥手告别，越想越觉得不对。

——正常人在变成一只狮子并在同事家打扰一晚上后不应该解释一下吗？

 

 

 

“可是我也不知道怎么回事啊。”

樱井·狮子·翔一脸无辜地趴在沙发上。

这次变形他肉眼可见地长大了些，甚至可以说话了。虽然依旧是幼崽形态，一开口就是黏糊糊的少年音。即使所有人都在祈祷樱井这种类似中了什么魔法的奇妙变形只是偶然，然而当天晚上的团活录制，某人依然猝不及防地表演了一次大变活人。

“就，突然变了嘛，”委屈的样子让松本错觉自己面对的其实是少年樱井，“我也很奇怪啊……”樱井狮仗着自己不大的体型在沙发上滚来滚去，见松本一脸凝重，还故意把手掌放在脸旁边卖萌。没心没肺的样子把一整天都有点神经衰弱的松本彻底惹火了。

 

他当然不可能告诉任何人——就在昨晚，自己久违地梦见了十九岁的樱井翔。梦里他们没有渐行渐远——虽然偶像身份决定了无法在阳光下亲吻，可仅仅是在黑暗里交换吐息，松本依然心满意足。早上樱井离开后他怅然好久，吃早餐时依然恍恍惚惚。他想如果当年没有逃避，而是坐下来和对方好好谈一谈，自己也不至于直到现在依然耿耿于怀，依然害怕听到所有有关喜欢和爱的话题，依然——哪怕仅仅是在心里——也不敢去证实他还在爱着樱井翔这件事。

 

可现在，他心心念念的人居然变成了一只狮子。

一只狮子………开什么玩笑？

 

 

 

松本走到沙发前，托着樱井狮的手臂拎起来；小狮子一脸迷茫，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着突然袭击自己的这个人。

“翔さん，”他居高临下地看着樱井狮，“你确定——你变成现在这样，不是因为做了什么奇怪的事情？”

樱井狮转转眼睛——昨晚的意外让他错过了健身时间，今早急急忙忙才补上，连带团活录制也格外疲惫；好不容易完成了最不擅长的项目，中场休息时松本难得坐在他身边，樱井用余光悄悄觑他——在这件事上他已经是熟练工了——忽然就很想牵他的手。

再然后，他就变成了现在的样子。

 

两次了。每次出现这种情况，都是因为他突然很想依赖松本。脑中隐隐有了一个猜想，但保险起见，樱井觉得还是再观察一段时间比较好；另一边，接到樱井眼神的二宫在心里默默翻起了白眼——他万分不情愿掺合这俩人的事情，但放任这种情况继续下去显然也不是明智之举。

更何况……

他瞟一眼正抓着樱井狮一顿搓揉的松本，在心里感慨：距离上一次看到自家末子毫无防备主动接近某人已经是多久以前了？说不定，这个下在樱井翔身上的奇妙咒语，施法者其实是本人的心魔。

脑子在几秒钟内转了好几个念头，二宫懒洋洋地插到那一人一狮之间，没费什么口舌就让松本稀里糊涂答应在彻底搞明白这件事的原因前，负责起照看某定时炸弹的任务。把话说得委婉是二宫的强项，松本当时没反应过来，等他好不容易抱着一夜之间重了不少的樱井狮回家，蹲在地上看他甩着脑袋啃一块牛排时才顿悟——什么“照顾”，自己根本就是被任命为这家伙的饲主了吧！

樱井狮抬起脑袋，懵懵地看着他龇牙咧嘴。 

“……”

歪头。 

“……”

一巴掌拍上去。 

“能说话了就不要卖萌！”

 

 

 

****06.** **

几次后几人也大致摸清了规律：樱井每次变身几乎都是在傍晚之后——神奇的魔法也很规矩，到了第二天早上必定会自动消失。作为指定饲主——虽然本人完全不承认这个称号，松本这段时间推了所有的聚会，到了晚上就跟在樱井身后，时刻准备战斗在维护大主播秘密的第一线。紧张兮兮的样子看得樱井感动又有点愧疚——他基本已经证实了那个“只要想对松润撒娇就会变身”的猜想，而相对于情绪稳定的白天，夜晚更容易让人安全感缺失，这种时候松本又寸步不离地陪在他身边……不变身基本不可能嘛。

 

他的狮子形态在一点点成长：虽然依然没有鬃毛，但四肢健壮形态优美，已经是一只非常漂亮的少年狮了。一开始松本还对需要长时间待在樱井身边这件事有点别扭，一门心思想找个机会把这项任务推出去——他甚至怀疑这几个人根本是在联合起来整他。可他虽然长成了一个大傲娇，内心依然无法拒绝樱井，更不要说是小动物形态，明明可以说话却总是哼哼唧唧，在他膝盖上滚来滚去的樱井狮了。不到一周他就自暴自弃地习惯了，偶尔一次去外地出外景还担心得要命，下了飞机直往二宫家赶，却发现已经越来越有帝王风范的樱井狮优雅地趴在沙发上，面前还摊开了一张报纸。

——所以这人其实对谁来照顾他都无所谓吗？

这么想的时候松本大概是忘了狮子相对于热情永远更偏向矜持，期待他冲上来摇尾巴什么，根本不可能。

松本微妙地有点不高兴。

 

 

 

樱井当然是有自己的小心思的。从前都是松本自动自发黏在他身上，歪着头说翔くん我好累，今天去吃牛排好不好，睡你家好不好，不要写作业了休息一会儿好不好……

他当然享受这种被依赖的感觉，可偶尔也会不甘心，就差仰天长叹怎么就被这只大眼睛虫子吃得死死的。

——说白了就是从被依赖到喜欢人家喜欢到不可自拔，总想着什么时候才能让松本也尝一尝这种又痛又甜的情不自禁。

不得不说，他的作战真的很成功。面对看起来无害的小狮子，松本总是不由自主就展示出了最不设防的一面，也完全没办法对樱井狮一到睡觉时间就眼巴巴看着自己的小可怜表情说不。

小狮子乖乖躺在他身边，挨着他身体的那一小块暖呼呼的——不知何时起，明明睡觉前他们还是并排躺着的姿势，早上松本却总是在已经恢复的樱井怀里醒来。一开始他还会脸红，会不知所措——樱井倒是一脸坦然，说完“早上好”后就翻身起床，偶尔还会揉一把他的头发，笑他这么多年居然还有起床气。

心虚的松本自然不知道这是某人故意而为之，几番抗议未果，竟然也慢慢习惯了。又或许是他其实也很想念这个人的怀抱。

某个再普通不过的清晨，他在熟悉气息的环绕里醒来，抬眼迎上那个人似乎比平时更热烈一些的目光。

“润。”

松本懵懵的，眼看樱井凑过来：“刚刚……你叫了我的名字哦。”

 

 

 

****07.** **

樱井是被贴在身后的人热醒的。

进入夏天，怕冷如松本也偶尔会裸着上身睡觉，从前他喜欢的玩偶从小狮子出现后就迅速失宠——还在梦中的他自然没感觉到大猫已经变回人形，之前搂着狮子的动作变成了搂着樱井的腰，整个人贴在他背上，嘟囔着“翔くん”。被樱井拥进怀里时他依然沉睡着，倒是自然地把头放到对方的颈窝，又蹭了蹭。这一刻樱井终于能确定：原来松本和自己一样，从来没有真正抛弃掉那些记忆。

“润……我好想你啊。”

刚刚醒来，松本眼里还含着水雾，看向他的目光如同婴儿一样柔软。心动突如其来，无法克制，樱井低头含住了他的嘴唇。

 

 

变回人形后樱井是全裸，趁着接吻的功夫，他把这段时间练出来的磨爪子刨地功用在松本身上，不一会儿就把人剥了个精光。

“等等……翔くん……”

松本这才觉出不对，含糊着想要往后躲，却被樱井按住了后脑勺。

“嘘……”樱井叼着松本的嘴唇，手从他瘦得过分的背脊往下滑，在腰间爱抚一阵，顺利让松本战栗着软倒在他怀里。眼看着松本的身体都变成了粉色，樱井揉着他的臀肉，又将他搂紧一些。两人下身贴在一起，松本受不了这么直白的刺激，软着腰随樱井的动作难耐地扭动。手里的东西越涨越大，湿得快要握不住，松本趴在他怀里，脸颊绯红眼神迷离，显然已经到了临界点。

“翔くん……翔くん……”

他只会叫樱井的名字了。

 

樱井低下头，从耳朵亲吻到下巴，又去咬他的侧颈。

“没事的。”

他在松本的喉结上吮了一口。

“呜………”

手中的性器跳动了一下，松本呜咽着弓起身子，射在了他的小腹上。

“翔くん………”

他搂着樱井的腰，把眼泪浸入他胸口的皮肤。

“我也……非常想念你。”

他坦白。

 

 

 

****08.** **

再后来，樱井翔发现自己无法变成狮子了。

——因为松本润已经对他重回直率，于是他在面对松本润时，也不再需要逞强。

 

 

 

****-END-** **

 

 

 

****后续：** **

几年后，松本润无意间翻出一个写着「斑比狮饲养指南」的笔记本，想起这还是他刚成为樱井狮指定饲主时买的，打算做好记录，以防魔法始终存在，而樱井又换了新的饲主——虽然后来由于某些众所周知的原因（松本润：呸），他又不想把这个重任交出去了。  

他回过头，看了一眼正趴在自家沙发上的樱井；后者感应到他的视线，投过来一个像小动物一样毛茸茸的眼神。松本也笑了一下，转头就把以前生气时写的 ** **「撸就完了」**** 划掉，郑重其事地写上新的四字箴言——

 

****「要撸趁早」** **

 

 

 -真·END-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
